A New Profession
by Chibi Shinigami
Summary: (VHD HP crossover) When D is hired for a new job it’s not what the vampire hunter expected in the lest.
1. Default Chapter

A new Profession  
  
An: The idea for this fic has been in my head for a long time and I finally had to write it down. Yes I'm still working on Different yet the same. Oh and I like to thank everyone who reads and reviews my stories. Oh in all of my Vampire Hunter D/ Vampire hunter D crossover fics D and Sym are brothers it just easy me for me that way. If you don't know what I'm talking about go read the forgotten prince trilogy. Thank you very much.  
  
Chapter1 : Well this is new  
  
Professor Dumbledore was walking back to his office, he was carrying a file on the man he hoped would teach the class on the Defense against the dark arts was in his hands. The man was a good choice overall. He has years of experience in many fields.  
  
All those that the head master had talked to said that the man was ether one of two things. Some said that the man was an excellent choice to pass on his knowledge to the youth of today. Others said that he indeed was a good candidate to teach a subject that Dumbledore wanted to hire the man for. But did the head master really want a monster such as the man he want to hire around children. The head master thought this was odd, for he knew of the man's current employment already and had no problem with it what so ever, but was there some thing that the people he interviewed knew that he himself did not know?  
  
After going over the file for the fourth time that week the head master had finally decided to hire the man in question in fact he had the man's letter of acceptance in the file at this very moment. Opening the door to his office Dumbledore was greeted with a surprise. There standing next to Fawkes's perch was the man that the head master wanted to hire.  
  
He was tall at lest 7'5 at most. He was dressed in black armor and wore a muggle trench coat. Around his neck was a magical blue pendent that glowed a bit every once in a while. On his head was a very unique hat it seemed to be a model after a muggle cowboy hat from what the head master could tell. On one side of the hat was a large pearl with a golden backing. Worn black leather gloves covered his hands. His skin was almost white with just the smallest hint of color. His hair was a chestnut brown with a bit of wave to it and came down to his lower back. Also on his back was a curved saber that was at lest 6 to 7 feet in length. He turned his head then and looked at the head master with clear sapphire blue eyes that look like they belong to some one far older then the youthful face that they belong to. Dumbledore could now see that Fawkes was on his man's arm.  
  
"I hear that you are looking for me?" He asked. "That you have a need of my services."  
  
The headmaster studied the man as he came and sat down at his desk. "Lemon drop ?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
The man did nothing more then looked at Dumbledore as the phoenix hopped off his arm.  
  
"No, well all right then. How did you get past our security ?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I have my ways. No one was harmed, I assure you." The man told him.  
  
"I understand. Now I do have a job for you . Would you be interested in joining our staff hear at Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked the man.  
  
"Sir, I think you do not understand I am not a teacher but a…"  
  
"I do understand this sir." Dumbledore told the quite man that stood before him. The head master then added. "We might need your, how shall I say talents latter on. You see there have been quite a few rumors that a dark lord is planning to employ certain creatures that you are all to familiar with. I do know of your other means of employment sir."  
  
The man thought about this for a moment and nodded his yes.  
  
"Excellent! Please wait down the hall, Hagrid will show you where your room is." The Headmaster told the man.  
  
The man nodded his head again, this time a bit of hair fell from around his ears. Turning the man in black exited the room and walked down the hall way to wait for the half giant. Before he left Dumbledore had noticed that the man had pointed ears.  
  
"And here I thought that those rumors were false. After all I've never hear of a .." A knock at the door interrupted the headmaster's thoughts. "Enter"  
  
"You wanted to see me head master."  
  
"A yes, Mr. Lupin I have a proposition for you."  
  
(Down the Hall from the Dumbledore's office)  
  
" Well this is different." A voice told the quite man.  
  
" Will you be quite!" The man snapped at the voice.  
  
"It's not like no one coming this place is as quite as a …" The voice was interrupted by the sound of thunders footsteps. "Okay so I might be wrong."  
  
Soon there appeared to be a man that was a even taller then him by at lest a foot, for the man in black only came up to the other man's shoulder.  
  
"Ello there, I'm Hagrid. I'll be showing you to your room." Hagrid told the man who was still as quite as ever.  
  
"Well right then." The half-giant said looking over the man, rubbing his hand together. "Follow me."  
  
As they walked though the halls of Hogwarts , Hagrid noticed that the man made no sound as he walked. In fact he had to turn his head and look behind him to make sure that the man in black was still following him.  
  
"Your room 's in the dungeons and your office in across the hall from professor Snape's office. He can show you where it is , I don't really like going down that part of the castle my self you see. It's also in the dungeons , Dumbledore thought that you would appreciate it for some reason."  
  
" It was very thoughtful of him." The man in black said.  
  
Hagrid smiled at the man who had a look of indifference on him .  
  
"Well here's your room." Hagrid told him as he opened a large green door.  
  
The man in black nodded his head as he proceeded to go thru the door.  
  
"Excuse me." Hagrid called just as the man in black was about to enter his room.  
  
The man turn his head at the half giant, Hagrid thought that he had seen one of the man's eyes glow in the dim dungeon light. "I didn't get your name."  
  
"D." The man stated before going into the room and closing the door behind him.  
  
"D, huh? He's an odd one if I ever saw." Hagrid thought to himself.  
  
End Prolong- 


	2. From hunter to teacher

Chapter 2:  
From hunter to teacher  
  
D had been at Hogwarts for two days and all ready the hunter wanted to leave. One the first day the hunter was informed by the head of Gryffindor that he need to change his clothing.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
McGonagall looked D up and down when he had come in to her office. "Your outfit, is quite undignified for that of a teacher." she told him.  
  
D said nothing, but he did know were the woman was heading.  
  
"You are to accompany Mr. Lupin to Diagon ally where you can get some proper clothing." She told him.  
  
Remus Lupin met the hunter around noon that day. Both werewolf and dampire knew in an instant that the other was not human. Neither said anything on the matter. Thought Lupin did look at the hunter funny for a good 5 min. After all to Lupin's knowledge creatures like the man that stood before him were not suppose to be. Yet D stood before him living proof that it was possible.  
  
"Was that the reason why Dumbledore fired him?" Lupin wondered.  
  
"We'll need to go to Gringotts to exchange your Muggle money for Wizard money." Lupin explained to the hunter.  
  
D reached into his clock and pulled of a gold galleon to show the werewolf  
  
Remus blinked a few times, from what the head master had told him D came from a mostly 'muggle' background with the exception of his skill in defense against the dark arts. So how did the hunter know to exchange his money? Had someone all ready told him or did he know on his own?  
  
Shaking his head Lupin moved on. "I think we should go to Chocolate Star Wardrobe, it's a new store. Yes I know it's an odd name, but the owner is very nice. She lets everyone shop at her store."  
  
D said nothing but followed the werewolf to a rather small looking store.  
  
Upon entering the store D noticed that is was much larger inside then it had appeared outside. All so the entire store was lighted with light that seemed to be starlight. As the hunter turned to his right he met a woman with brown hair and eyes. She smiled up at the hunter.  
  
"I'm Elane! Welcome to my shop how may I help you" she told the hunter.  
  
"Ah, there you are Elane! I was looking all over for you." Lupin said. He had gone to look for the owner.  
  
"O Mr. Lupin, did those robes work like I said they would?" she asked.  
  
"Yes but this is not the time to discuss that. Right now I'm here to help out Professor D here." Lupin told her.  
  
"D?" She blinked at the hunter oddly then, as if she had heard the hunter's name from somewhere before but didn't know where to place it from.  
  
"Yes he needs some new clothing"  
  
Elane clapped her hands together. " Well then come with me." And with that said she dragged the hunter by the wrist to the dressing rooms.  
  
Before D knew what was going on he was in a dressing room and clothing was being thrown in to said room. Three robes, a pair of shoes and a coat came sailing into the room.  
  
"Try them on and see if they fit." came Elane's voice which the hunter notice seemed to be muffled. It was as if the dressing room was sound proof.  
  
The three robes were red, black, and navy blue. Each had a design on them. The black robes design was just a simple like design around the neck and sleeves of the robe. The red robes was a bit more fancier. It had vine like design going around the selves. The last was navy blue and it had the most design on it. A dragon wrapped around the robe its head coming to rest on the front where the hunter heart would be. As he tried on the clothing D could here bits and pieces of a conversation between Elane and Lupin.  
  
"D he smells odd. Like a… But…Like he's both." came Lupin's voice.  
  
"He is what…don't…. Lupin "Elane told him.  
  
"Why do you… Dark creatures… he who must not be named…" It was Lupin again.  
  
"Most likely." Elane replied.  
  
D opened the door to the dressing room then.  
  
"Do they fit? Lupin why don't you go find some nice robs for your self."  
  
The werewolf could tell that the woman wanted to talk to the hunter alone. With a nod Remus disappeared in to the store.  
  
" Now about those gloves." Elane said as she lifted up the hunter hands with her own. "Their quite old you know, just about ready to fall apart."  
  
"There fine as they are." D said.  
  
But, no soon had D said it they were off the hunter's hands. There staring up at Elane with clear black eyes was the face of D's symbiot. "Hey there baby! How about a little kiss?" He said as he made a little kissy face up at her.  
  
Taking one of the gloves she stuffed it into the Symbiot's mouth. "Fresh!"  
  
D raised an eyebrow at the display, Elane seem to be a woman that would go shrinking at the sight of anything out of the ordinary.  
  
"Lupin and the rest are very nice, a bit naïve in the ways of the world, but nice none the less. " She smiled at the hunter. "If you are whom I think you are." she turn her head to the left then the right. "You're not going to be fighting vampires, but the children of death." she told him in a hush tone.  
  
D eyes widen ever so slightly, for Anubis the incarnation of death and life had no children.  
  
Then she reached into her pocket and pulled out a pair of new gloves that were black in color. "Here on the house."  
  
Elane took a deep breath then and began to speak in a louder tone. " Hey Lupin you done yet Mr. D is ready to pay."  
  
D had the new gloves on shortly before Lupin arrived. The hunter paid for the clothing shortly after. Just as the two were about to exit the shop, D had the odd feel to turn back around. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a woman's figure similar to that of Elane's although this new figure had white hair, wings and a tail. Turning his head back he saw that Lupin was looking up at him. He to had seen the strange creature.  
  
"She's a creature of Light." Remus told the dampire.  
  
" The creatures you see around you are not those of the light and the dark, but of the day, the night and the evening." D explained  
  
" Aren't they the same as the light and the dark?" Lupin asked.  
"No." the hunter's replied.  
  
Not another word was spoken of all the way back to Hogwarts.  
  
(End flash back)  
  
Around five o'clock that day a man in black showed up at the hunter's door. He introduced himself as one Serves Snape, a potions master as well as the head of Slytherin. The hunter knew some thing was a mist by the glint in the potions master eyes.  
(Flashback)  
  
D followed the potions master . Both were as quite as mice and nether one made a noise. As the hunter walked in back of the potions master he noticed an odd sent coming from the man in front of him. It was an odd smell like a cross between Anubis sent and lilacs, mixed in to this strange sent was the man's own blood. It was if the owner of the strange sent had gotten into a fight with the potion master.  
  
"What are you staring at!" Snape yelled at the hunter. He had felt the new DADA teacher eyes stare at him.  
  
D said nothing.  
  
Soon both D and Snape came to an ordinary looking brown door. When the hunter opened it was met by an odd surprise, the room was pink. Not light pink but the brightest pink the hunter had ever seen.  
  
" It belonged to a pervious defense teacher." Snape told the hunter.  
  
"This will be taken care of?" D asked.  
  
"I will speak to Mr. Filch about it."  
  
A nod was the hunter's only answer as he closed the door. He could all ready feel his symbiot trying to not laugh in front of the potions teacher.  
  
(End flash back)  
  
Now it was the second day and the hunter was heading down to the first day feast to welcome the new students. As D entered the room he noticed the different houses. He had informed about them the day before by Lupin.  
  
"Ah, our new Defense teacher, Professor D has arrived." Dumbledore told the students.  
  
As the hunter made his way up to the teacher's table, he could all ready here the students' gossip about him.  
  
"He's tall!"  
  
"Doesn't seem the type to be a teacher."  
  
" I give him a week till we break him."  
  
" With those looks you think we see him some where before!"  
  
" Hope he's not another Lockhart."  
  
"Do you think he's a spy for you know who?"  
  
There it was aging the people around here didn't want to speak someone's name, but whose? D took his seat, which was next to Snape. The hunter deiced that thoughts like that would be best to figure out later.  
  
"I'm sure our new teacher has some words of wisdom to share with our students." Dumbledore said addressing the students.  
  
The hunter said nothing as he gazed out at the student body.  
  
"Well then let eat." said the head master as the food appeared.  
  
As the Potions master ate he watched the hunter turn teacher out of the corner of his eye. The man had the table manner of a prince, but table manners weren't what Snape was so leery of. It was the fact that just before the food appeared on the gold plates the potions master had seen D's refection. Well what there was to see of it.  
  
Chapter2- 


	3. A Quiet teacher

An: I know I said thanksgiving. -- sorry. Consider this a Christmas gift there also a little side story that can be found at . Once again I'm really sorry. Also there is a sneak pic at chapter 4. 

Chapter 3:  
A Quiet teacher

D was looking around his classroom, the vampire hunter let out a sigh. This would be the first time he would be teaching anyone, and that made the hunter a bit nervous. All though staying true to his nature, D remained emotionless as ever. Also the dampire had never been around so many people in one place before. Sure D had been around this many people before but the hunter only stayed long enough to kill the vampire/monster and move on. Then there were the stares. D had been stared at before, but those stares were of hate. These were ones of longing.

"Hormonal teenage girls are scary." The symbiot said.

"You have no idea." D told him.

"Cheer up D! I'm sure something will brighten your day." The symbiot said trying to cheer up the hunter for once. " I mean what could happen?"

Suddenly the now black door turned the ugliest shade of green the hunter had ever seen. The door then went flying off its hinges and straight though the room.

All nervousness now gone the hunter marched out of his door way and in to the hallway.

There the students of Hogwarts got their first good look at the new teacher. What there saw did not please them in the least. There D stood in front of the crowd, the hunter crossed his arms and gave the student s his best glare.

"Who is responsible for this?" the hunter said.  
The students parted and there in the center were two students. One with almost white hair and the other with raven hair.

"I believe that dueling in the hallway is prohibited." D told them.

"It's his fault professor!" The blond hair boy said pointing his finger at the dark hair boy.

"My fault!" The dark hair boy said, his green eyes wide in disbelief.

"We will settle this later. " D told the 2 boys. "Now everyone into the room."

The vampire hunter now stood in front of his classroom.

" Is everyone settled in?" The vampire hunter asked.

"Yes Professor D."

"Good. Now we will first begin with the different types night creatures." D told them.

A female student with curly hair quickly raised her hand.

" Yes, Ms," D began

" Hermione Granger sir."

" Do you have something you would like to add?' D asked.

"I think you mean dark creatures Professor." Hermione told the dampire.

The hunter shook his head." You will most likely never come across a true dark creature. The creatures you will run across, the vampires, weres, banshees, ECT, as well as certain dragons are classified as night creatures." D looked around then. " You should be taking notes."

The students did as they were told.

A red haired boy raised his hand then.

" Yes, Mr."

"Ron Wesley Professor,"

"Do you have a question?" D asked.

"Are there day creatures?" Ron asked

" That is a very good question. The answer is yes. Unicorns, phoenixes, certain dragons and fairies are all classified as day creatures. As well as many other creatures." D told Ron.

"Professor D" The blond haired boy from before spoke up.

D turned his head to the boy.

" Are there any creatures that are in between?" He asked.

"Yes they are called the creatures of twilight." D told the boy. "Now most night…" . "Are they dangerous?" He asked " Yes they can be, but you need not be scared of them." D told the blond boy.

"I'm not scared of anything." The blond boy said puffing out his chest.

Muffled laughter rang out through the classroom.

" Only a fool is not afraid of any thing." D told the class.

"Professor D?" This time it was the black hair boy from before.

"Yes?" Blue eyes looked on to green ones.

The boy rubbed his fore head for a moment." What are the twilight creatures called?"

"Dampires." The class could have sworn that they saw a flash of a blue glow in their teacher's eyes.

The rest of the class went on with no more question asked. Finally the class was over and the students were just about to leave when.

" Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter come here." D told the two students.

Draco and Harry stood in front of their professor.

" As punishment for your out burst before class, both of you will choose one creature that we discuss today and write me a 5 foot long scroll on said creature. Do I make my self clear?" D asked.

"Yes Professor D." both boys said at one.

Draco quickly left not wanting to be near Harry, but the boy who lived stayed long enough to hear a peculiar thing.

" That Malfoy kid's a real little brat D. And I think you should watch out for that Potter boy there's something odd about him." A voice said.

It sounded like Professor D and yet it did not. It reminded Harry of when he talked to Fred and George. They both sounded alike but different at the same time. Harry quickly left the hallway to meet up with his friends.

In the staff room of Hogwarts a very odd meeting was going on between Professor Snape and the former Professor Lupin.

"You know something I don't ." Snape said arms crossed as he looked over at Lupin.

"I have no idea what your talking about." Lupin said as he took a sip of his hot chcolate.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to tell me that nose of yours hasn't smelt anything, unusual about D? Haven't felt a cold shiver go down your back when you pass him in the hallway?"

Lupin did remember the odd feeling when ever the hunter turn teacher was around him. Most of the time the feeling was indeed cold , but as the full moon was getting nearer and nearer , the feeling had change. Now when ever Lupin was around D he felt like a soldier in an army trying to please the decorated 5 star general. Snape had been right, D did have an odd sent to him, and that smell was what worried Lupin the most. To the werewolf D smelled like a vampire as well as a human. But that was impossible! D could not be a vampire that he sure of. The DADA teacher walked in the sunlight, he ate normal human food and most likely cast a reflection. Then there was the human part of D's scent. Although Lupin was sure that D was not a vampire he was also sure that the man wasn't 100 human. He was far too pale for one , D made Snape, the palest man he knew before meeting D, look positively rosy compared to the dada teacher. There were other things to. Lupin had seen D's ears once and had noticed that they were pointed, but that gave no clue as to what the teacher was. Many magical creatures had pointed ears including himself..

"There were some things." Lupin told Snape as he clutched his mug.

" And are you going to share them with me? I mean you are the man's assistant." Snape said.

" He has told me nothing Severus." Lupin said taking a sip.

"He must have told you something?!"

" Like I said before Severus, he has told me nothing." the werewolf once again took a sip of his hot chocolate.

It was the end of the day and the hunter turn teacher was heading back to his room. Just as he was about to open the door he notice that it was open. Peering inside, D saw that on his desk there was a single box of lollipops. On closer expectation the dampire noticed that there was a note tied to the box.

"You might not remember me but I could never forget you. The lollipops are specially made and I think they will be too your liking I hope."

"Aww, you've got a secret admirer!" The symbiot said .  
"No, just a past client."

End chapter 3

Sneak peek:

Harry, Ron and Hermione watched with wide eyes as they saw what seemed to be the DADA professor. The man was decked out in amour and the 7 and ½ foot sword was more then a little intimidating. It was truly a sight to see.

The hunter knew he was being watched he couldn't help it right now. He had to protect these students. D leapt and swung his sword, there was a flash and an image began to flicker , what appeared came in to view. What the hunter saw put even him on edge.

"That's impossible D, that thing has to be an illusion!"


End file.
